User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. HRH might be unavailable during large portions of December 2009 and January 2010, due to exams. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Vinceria I would like to hear your opinion, as king, too. Hugokoe 13:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, no problem, but on what exactly, Mr Hugokoe? 13:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Vinceria. Hugokoe 13:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::It sure looks nice. 13:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::thank you :D Hugokoe 13:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know whether it was the answer he wanted, but I do there a shovel upon (sjöpke d'r baovenop?) am curious about your opinion of this :) --OWTB 13:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Jamal Andru Saborca Hustróva and Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) Those pages are not finished now. I need still to describing more about life. Because Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) was man who made his suns come to Lovia and then it is important to have article. Next time I will put in my namespace before it is done. Jamal Hustróva 08:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. Though they were not requested for deletion because they weren't good, but because they have nothing to do with Lovia in a direct way. They didn't live in Lovia and they didn't come to Lovia. Maybe you can put a short biography of the ancestors on the page of Jamal Hustróva, sr., the eldest of the family in Lovia. 08:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::They have lived in Lovia but I did not put that own page already :) They only returnt to Slovakia to die with their families. Jamal Hustróva 08:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Coffee Smakelijke koffie, trouwes wen archiveer je dezer pazjena 's? (vorge keer moest ik 't ook tig keer vrage, dus ik vang meral vreug aan ;P) --OWTB 14:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Dankje, doe ik wel eens. But, please: in English. 15:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Srry, or in danish: det gør mig ondt --OWTB 15:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Zoeper :) 15:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::By the wa: I normally archive this page when there are at least 40 titles, and there are not even 20 now. (I have NOT said that you should make 21 titles to make me archive this page! ) 16:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry to maked this mistake. Jamal Hustróva 08:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's no problem We are all here to learn and to amuse ourselves. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I did not read this before I added the section under. I hope thou wilt not send me to prison because I maked 20 heading? Jamal Hustróva 08:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Of course not I might be a difficult person, but I'm not crazy yet 08:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ow, I thank thee for that. Because thou sayest above if I maked 20 heading thou hast not said. I am now following English lesson. What findest thou? Jamal Hustróva 08:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That thing of the 20 titles was adressed to Oos Wes Ilava, and was meant in a funny way. I think your English has improved a great deal. Keep on going, and one day, people will notice no difference between your English and Shakespeare No seriously: I think you're doing well! 08:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Meanest thou I should become a writer? I thank thee very much for saying that. Thou art very friendly. --Jamal Hustróva 08:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're welcome. Keep on learning, writing and reading; what is more pleasant than knowing all the little secrets of a language? 08:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Knowing how to use them? Jamal Hustróva 09:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, more or less 09:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Daar had 'ie je! :D --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Haha+13 Millstreet Canst thou please fix the hexacode? Jamal Hustróva 08:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I will certainly do that. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I like thee. Thou art a good king for Lovia! Jamal Hustróva 08:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, I really appreciate this. 08:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha+12 --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Images Dear king, Eula and goodwhenyoureadthis! I hope You won't find it a big deal if the Mäöreser Museum of Modern Art some pictures of You uses for its exhibitionalis. We would be very happy if You give us green light. At most, Your images will only be forseen of a discribtion, so no bars, no glasses and no mustaches. Let please hear from You utmost soon, Grz, --OWTB 19:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Which onces? 06:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no! I'm afraid that I've become a trend setter! Hoogvleet 06:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::HRH, take a guess :P --OWTB 06:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer that you don't use them, to protect my privacy. 06:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik doe wel een balkje voor je ogen ;D --OWTB 06:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Als je me vraagt of ik er akkoord mee ga, zou ik het ook wel op prijs stellen moest je respect hebben voor mijn mening. 06:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jammer. Had er net zoveel werk aan besteed :P Dan maar op een andere manier --OWTB 07:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) È, je hebt t'r ook een plaatje van jou als koning opstaan! :D --OWTB 07:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Permission? I would like to go on with that thing I talked to you about in the library. (The one I need a calm environment for). I will make it less sharp and less eyecatching. Do you think I could go on then? 13:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Here? 13:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why not? I'll be a good boy and walk within the lines you draw. 13:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, if you really want it, who am I to stop you? So, go ahead But you know where to stop, isn't it? 13:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll keep out the noughty parts and make sure I'll take the least daring part first. I do need to go now (go see my family and talk about reading nice peaces of Catholic text). Bye. 13:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::See what I mean with your spelling: "noughty" should be with an "a", "peaces" should be "pieces" Just kiddin' 13:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I didn't see my noaughty spelling mistake, but the other one I kept peacefully for you! 13:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : That's kind of you. 13:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::No fight! Sven Plemming 13:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Me and Yuri we would never fight, we're both pacificists with the same interests (partly ) 13:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 13:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Even not fight of concurrention? ~~ ~ ::::::Oh no, never with Yuri. 13:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You would have to be very cruel and inhumane to get into troubles with Yuri. I get angry from time to time, but Yuri almost never does. 13:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Are you predator then? Sven Plemming 13:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No I'm no fighter neither, but I'm just a little bit more "feurig" 13:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 13:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I try to never get angry, but sometimes I'd think by myself: 'Aναθεμαειη (reads: Anathema eiê) -- He'd be cursed! (Can be found in the frienldy-and-absolutely-not-hostile-book-ones-call-the-BIBLE on the following location: First letter to the Korinthians; 16,22) 13:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I have written the bible. Sven Plemming 13:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Which one? The original version in Hebrew about 100 AC (CE for the fans) or the Greek one, or perhaps even the Latin one? 13:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :The Pfälzisch. Sven Plemming 13:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'd love to chat around for a little longer, but I really got to go now. I'll just leave this one for you and Dimi to figure out: Αντροπος κακος (not my favorite one, though) 13:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Antropos kakos... Sven Plemming 13:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know a pinch about greek, but I happen to know this one (so maybe I do know just that pinch?). I think it means as much as 'people suck'. That doesn't seem something for Joeri to say? 13:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I see, it not to be his favrurite. Sven Plemming 13:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Know I see too. I must have missed it while reading the conversation. I know Joeri a little from Libertas. At least I think I do. 13:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I thing I know him form today. Sven Plemming 14:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::To me, he seems a sweet guy with an honest meaning. To bad I don't know him for real. 14:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::well, he is a good guy. Not an everydayperson, and that's what makes him so special :) 14:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Everybody is same of value, but everybody is differnet in being. Sven Plemming 14:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's a nice one 14:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Problem nle I got the wrong key!! ~~ ~ :Huh? What happened? 15:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have wronk key! ~~ ~ :::Tell me, what's the exact problem? 15:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You sees: I see I got wronk key? You understant? ~~ ~ :::::I see. Can't you find the key for "~", or is there something wrong when you press the key? 15:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes the key is wronk. See: ~~ ~ :::::::What shalled I doe! The key is wronk! ~~ ~ ::::::::I suggest you shut down the PC and restart it and see if the problem solved itself. 15:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Chwhat do you mean? Doe I take gun and shot in computer? ~~ ~ ::::::::::I mean you should turn it off, pressing the "off" button. "ausschalten" 15:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::But there is much wire. ~~ ~ ::::::::::::Doe it work now? :::::::::::::Just press ~ four times after eachother. And otherwise, just copy it once and past it four times. 15:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I see. 15:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) White spaces and coffee Ok dat van die witte ruimdes doe je altijd, maar die kome autematisch van 'laot e berich nao'. Maar waarom verander je koffie naar coffee? Als ik dat doe krijg ik cretiek :S Wat een rare morge zeg, staan ik op zie ik dat jij koffie naar coffee heb veranderd en dat Lars me redenloos op de uwn-wiki geblok heeft :S --OWTB 06:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :O, sorry daarvoor. Ik was de pagina gewoon aan het editten en ik zag daar nog een Nederlands titeltje staan, terwijl ik als staatsleider het goede voorbeeld zou moeten geven and always speak English About UWN, and many others (including Commandos): some people have found out the exact use of these wikis. Some aren't happy with that. 06:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, gwoon je "(trug)pakke" op een vriendelik corrigerend berichtje ;) --OWTB 06:55, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Wa's dat voor een raar brich trouwes: "time's up" :S --OWTB 06:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wat weet je? ^ --OWTB 11:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Dat weet je wel. 11:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nu wel ja... --OWTB 11:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Had Alex je niets verteld dan? Of ben je er echt zelf moeten achterkomen? 11:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Wollen Sie Pfälzisch sprechen? Makfob 12:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Nein Danke. Wöllen Sie? 12:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Je bent best wel humor- en inspiratieloos. Cléo 13:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat is ik volledig. Jezes Alex, last van MPS? 13:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Klopt. Daar raak je een gevoelige snaar. Kiekeboe! Mihay 13:23, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wel bijzonder dat je zo'n kapitale fout kunt maken. Zelfs mij lukt dat niet. Mihay 13:39, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mihay, doe nou niet alsof je ook nooit een fout maakt he. Misschien was het wel een grap. TahR78 13:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry Mama, ik zal het nooit meer doen :( Mihay 13:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ligt het aan mij of zijn de mensen hier gek? TahR78 13:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Het is het laatste... TahR78 13:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mewhahahahahhahahah.... mewhhahahahahhahahaha aMihay 14:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Daarom wordt je gevraagd om te 1) vertrekken of 2) de strijd aan te gaan tegen het kwaad. Mewhwhahhahahahahaha Mihay 14:09, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Vertrek jij maar naar een lolwiki... We bouwen hier, en op Wikistad, en Wikilandj, en Wikination DA enzovoorts een land. natuurlijk hoort daar lol en grapjes bij. Maar als je niks anders kunt, dan... tja ik ben geen mod of politie ofzo maar dan moet je maar vertrekken naar een wiki waar ze continu grapjes maken. TahR78 14:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Djeezes man. Hebben jullie allemal last van de warmte ofso? Robin Ferguson 15:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Denk dat idd... TahR78 15:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Infidel!! MAKE CHURBANOVA INDEPENDENT OR YOU'LL DIE BECAUSE YOU NOT TO BELIEVE!! INFIDEL!!! :Ik ga je voorstel moeten afwijzen. Toch bedankt voor de mededeling. 12:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Knock knock, who's there? --Cléo 12:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Dimi, your talkpage looks like a bad episode of the muppet show. Just letting you know. 16:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Haha Saw it too 17:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Goed citaat Yuri :D --OWTB 05:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ga je niet te ver Ga je niet te ver met je dubbele account dingen. Het is mijn IP-adres, wat verwacht je anders? 1 bewerking niet ingelogd en dan krijg ik gelijk een blokkade. Een ip-adres hoort bij een account, was je nu van plan iedereen zijn IP-adres te blokkeren? Begin maar eens met je eigen... TahR78 15:09, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oei sorry, het spijt me. Het spijt me waarlijk, mijn fout. Ik dacht dat het hem nog eens ging om Alexandru, sorry daarvoor. Ik zal je direct ontblokken. Was ECHT niet de bedoeling, sorry! 15:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Kan gebeuren. Sorry dat ik zo aangebrand reageerde: heb een rotdag vandaag en het is hier ook zo warm. TahR78 15:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp het, ik zweet me ook kapot. Sorry dat ik je voorbarig blockte, moet je weten; ik wordt soms wat paranoia van die sokpoppen Sorry dus nogmaals, 15:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you ;) 15:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ehi! Ik dacht ik doe effe m'n sokpoppe weg maar ja dan niet... --OWTB 15:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Libertas Zeg, op Libertas hebben we een admin nodig. Jij, Alex en MenM laten ons nu in de steek, maar er zijn wel duizenden verzoeken die moeten worden opgelost. Greenday is sinds zijn kamp ook niet meer erg actief: het lijkt er dus nu op dat de nieuwe generatie ervoor moet gaan. We hebben nou dringend een admin nodig. Kan jij een van ons admin maken? TahR78 15:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oké, maar dat moet ik wel eerst goed bekijken. Wat zijn de plannen en de noden van de site exact? 15:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nou, er zijn bijvoorbeeld veel pagina's genomineerd voor verwijdering. TahR78 15:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oké. Ik zal je moderator maken. Maak er aub geen misbruik van en gedraag je voorbeeldig :) 15:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oke. Ik beloof dat ik geen misbruik ervan zal maken (mag niet zweren als moslim...) TahR78 15:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Dat geeft niet, ik doe het ook niet als atheïst. 15:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Spotprente Ik mag geen foto's van je bewerke, maar mag ik wel spotprente over situaties in Lovia make (dan wel over alles en niet alleen hurbanova è) ? (LTHFYS) --OWTB 16:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Je doet wat je niet laten kunt en zolang je er zelf goed bij voelt. 16:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Ik zal ze wel op m'n gp houde :p --OWTB 16:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Information I can tell you something about the parodys on my sockpuppets: KleivnW is of Alexandru becuase he signs and he speaks dutch and romanian. Kloast isof cleo becuas she uses =) frequently and she doesnt sign Pierlot McCrooke 18:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Reactie van eentwee onanfhankelijken over Lovia Hij gaat verder dan wij gaan volges mij (bron 24 wiki): :I'm not sure what you expected. It's a wiki where the sole bureaucrat is a spoiled rich kid living out his dream of being a self-proclaimed Hobbesian monarch. It is by far the least democratic wiki I've ever seen, despite the wonderful constitution-like documents in which the monarch has conveniently insinuated himself permanently. Does anyone there believe for a second that their experience there will be a fair one? – Blue Rook 07:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC)talkcontribs Gwoon ter informeren. Blijkbaar denken onafhankelijken er bijzonderlijk extreem over... --OWTB 05:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Vergeet deze drie van Sithman niet: ::Is his honor yuri menedev really an impartial judge, if he was one of those whom the defendants were accused of acting against? Perhaps this should be investigated.Sithman8 18:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I notice that we do not have free speech in this country?Sithman8 17:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::May I reasonably point out that it is rather ridiculous to block somebody for breaking in-universe laws, particularly a law such as not making your hamlet independent, which, although the in-universe law enforcement might disagree with it, and may impeach one from a government position, or confiscate ones posession, out-universe, it would be a natural progression in lovia's historySithman8 16:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Dag Dimitri, en tot nooit - gelukkig maar. O ja, vergeet niet de groetjes te doen aan die zogenaamde vredevolle Amerikaanse arend. Hij is alleen een beetje nep, net zoals jij. Bucuresteanca 14:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Surrendering Ok Dimitri. Je hebt me nu. Ik geef me over aan jou. Je mag me hebbe. Nu Alexandru weg is heb ik 1. geen plannetjes 2. geen zin 3. geen motief 4. geen medewerkers meer om nog iets op touw te zetten. Ik heb m'n functie als vice in Libertas al opgegeve (zou je als bewijs kunne opvatten dat ik vertrek) Het zal nu wel wat rustiger in Lovia worden, héél véél rustiger. De meeste vrienden van me zullen wel meegaan, weg uit dit land. (dat wordt een kale bedoening hier zeg...) Doe maar niet weer zoveel moeite om een rechtzaak tege me aan te spannen. Dat is een dode aanklagen als het ware. Samenwerken met Alexandru was plezant maar nu heeft mijn aanwezigheid geen nut meer. We hebben het elkaar niet altijd even makkelijk gemaakt maar dat is nu verleden tijd. Ik pak maar s in. Misschien treffen we ons nog hier, misschien nog ergens anders, misschien nooit meer. Waersgów, --OWTB 13:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :What the heck is going on here ? Whom should I block to prove HRH is not the sole bureaucrat and not a spoiled rich kid living out his dream of being a self-proclaimed King? Maybe I should block HRH to show all of you, how about that? --Lars Washington 17:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :: Do it, I don't think he is the King that we need he does what he wants and if you do something he doesn't like, then you will be blocked, you get a lawsuit or he deletes everything, I thaught this was ment to be a wiki for everyone, but it is a wiki for "HRH's" bootlickers. I haven't expierenced anything of this myself but I see evrything, and I don't like it Patrick McKinley 19:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::I agree to what has been said here above. There now is a new group of people at this country, and they don't what a or this king. We should hold a vote with all citizens to see if they still want a king. Making in subcategorys like, I still want the king, I still want a king but not this one, I don't want a king. And than we see the results. It has to be done for this country. I kindly request to thee. Jamal Hustróva 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Lovia happens to be a free country and people who do not like it here are free to leave. To me, this remains a kingdom until HRH decides to step down. In the meantime I would appreciate some loyalty from the remaining Lovian population. Thank you for your time spending in reading this message from a loyal citizen. --Lars Washington 08:36, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Solution I've got a solution, if we also create a simple english wiki with a republic on it people can chose if they want a kingdom, or republic or even both. Then there is no need for fighting anymore. Please let hear from you soon :) Danke sjoean bie veursjót: --OWTB 09:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, nice to see you're back in town. What is this all about ?? Lars Washington 10:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::About creating a second wikination but not a kingdom, no, a republic, so people can chose whether they want a kingdom or a republic. Sounds like a peacefull solution to me :) --OWTB 10:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I think it will be very quiet around here when that happens Big Man 11:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, than you can't say that the kingdom was very succesfull :P (like the king has always said) --OWTB 11:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see a real problem, but I believe that Dimi wont be home for a while. Just saying 12:12, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::No problem, because this will happen anyway :P Let's see it as a Better Lovia to republicans :) --OWTB 12:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I will stay here, because I have already too much here and because I can't break Dimi's heart No really, I have some nice functions and companies here. Besides, I have no problem with a king that governs correct and doesn't cost the tax payers 12:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll stay here too, but I'll work in both countries. Hurbanova is my little child: ohhh... :P I think I won't break Dimi's heart if I'll spend less time here :D (he's a good boy, but we just differ too much, or on some parts, we differ too little :D) --OWTB 12:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Me and Dimi differ a lot from each other too. But we also differ from a lot from most people in our 'natural environment' and that, we have in common . 12:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::A large diversity in Belgium I see :D Well, Dimitri and me differ in almost everything except: (here we go) making wrong analyzes, blame eachother (Dimitri and having a sockpuppet, me and having vandalised) getting furious fast and then say or do stupid things (me giving Dimitri a compass so he won't ever get lost again, Dimitri: de koning regeert voor de volle 100% - klopt) and so on :P --OWTB 12:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::But people make mistakes so we can say we are people ;) --OWTB 12:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why is it, so many citizens are having problems with HRH being the monarch and ruling his country the way he thinks is best for all of us? I think he is a good King and I just can't have it when people always start discussing his rulership when he is absent. How would every each of us feel if this would happen to us ? I could certainly not appreciate it. (smile), BTW, nobody answered my question as to what is considered to be a sockpuppet in our beautiful Lovian country ?Lars Washington 13:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::For me the problem is what happens if he's not here: empty wiki, he doesn't need to be voted to come in parliament. But, I want to have an experiment. What happens if it's just a cerimonial king, like Beatrix (she's a queen :D) or whoever might be in Belgium. What do we need to do: set up another country, make someone king, volunteers? --OWTB 13:41, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I honestly think you should discuss this first with Dimitri. (smile) Lars Washington 13:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Why should I? It isn't in Lovia, not on Wikination... :) --OWTB 13:55, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, that is different of course. Lars Washington 14:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm already working a little bit on it. Most things like many laws will be stolen from Wikination, but simplified. --OWTB 14:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Dimitri is a good ruling king, but sometimes he needs to control his temper just a little more. I guess your experiment could come to the next conclusions: Dimitri has always been one of the most active people in Libertas/Lovia. His absence in one of those countries means a huge gap for sure. If he wasn't King, he would be (vice-)president, prime minister or wathever governs the nation -- it's just his ambition. If he can't be any of those, he would be an active, great politician who tries to be the opposing element to balance the politics of the country. I think that a nation without Dimi is a nation with one big figure less, king or not. 14:36, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I could not agree more ! Lars Washington 14:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I'm sure that Dimitri would be president if he wasn't king, but it's just not 100% democratic... And some things are just ... --OWTB 14:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Becoming king is never based on democraty (there were kings already ages before someone invented the vote). Becoming president should be (and on wikias is??) always democratic. 14:43, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, I mean that the king should not be in the parliament directly because he is king. --OWTB 14:45, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Maybe he just likes the idea of a ruling monarch, like in them good olde days on the European continent. Better a good ruling King than a bad member of parliament... In my opinion, in the (unlikely?) event, Europe would have a president one day, I would support the idea of all ruling monarchs/royals (Belgium, Lichtenstein, Lovia, Luxemburg, Netherlands, Spain, United Kingdom etc...) to be made the first president of their (!) country. Giving European citizens the feeling they have not been in de kou gezet. How about that ? Lars Washington 14:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Na... Keep dreaming ;) This will never happen until Limburg will be independent. --OWTB 14:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) (it will never happen) :::::::::Says who? Never say never! Lars Washington 15:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, alright. Maybe in a thousand years, but not in 50 years in my life time (only expect to become 66 :P) --OWTB 15:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) If Europe wants to become one 'country' it still needs to work away a lot of differences. They could start by forming some kind of confederation where every nation (then state) will have its own governor. Something called the Confederal States of Europe or so. They will have to move responsibilities from the state governments to the European perliament very slightly. Eventually they could become one real nation, the Federal States of Europe from then on (or something like that). But that will need time and a lot of patience/negotiation. 15:36, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :That is exactly what I have in mind, but who am I BTW, I will live till I reached the magical year 666 , You'dd better stay close so at least the two of us can vote for this exciting challenge when the time has come. Lars Washington 15:45, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I hope I can witness a unified Europe too! But hoping it is and hoping it will stay (probably). I even considered once to study politics and perhaps become a member of the - existing!- European parialment. That is located in Straatsburg, France I believe. 15:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::It is never too late, young man, enjoy ! Lars Washington 15:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::United Europe isn't the US, Europe is much older and has larger differences in culture. United Europe like the US will not be so fast, keep it on hoping. --OWTB 17:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) King's Gardens Dear the king himself (according to the infobox at King's Gardens) Could you please create the apartments and the mall in King's Gardens when you return (on 19 aug?) or demolish it and create a nice park or something like that. With un priatelsh smeatsh, OWTB on 10:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :You are so right, these apartments and the mall do not fit at all in this area. Who the heck's idea was that ? Lars Washington 11:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think it was an idea of the king himself... --OWTB 11:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::As his Royal Advisor, I should have seen this little faux pas from HRH, sorry about that. Lars Washington 11:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Mm... Let's demolish that neighborhood and build a nice park! --OWTB 11:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I suggest we wait till HRH hase returned and gives his okay Lars Washington 11:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, of course. But I'd really like to see a capital with a green heart. :) --OWTB 12:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::So do I, a green heart is a happy heart ! Lars Washington 12:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just thinking, maybe one of you specialists could make a green heart template, like we have the already Lars Washington 12:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good quote! Let's remember that one! Would be rather difficult.. There only is a red heart... --OWTB 12:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Then dimitri needs tophotoshop that red heart Pierlot McCrooke 12:10, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or I need to go to commons :) --OWTB 12:13, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: ? --OWTB 12:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : + + + + = ::Dear Dimitri, I know that you said that you wont edit anymore, but perhaps you want to make an exception? You have a lot of stocks and I have a lot of plans. After the political 'reformations' I will start doing economic bussines again and I could use some more input. Perhaps a sign of your approval? 14:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::And what to do with king's gardens? --OuWTB 14:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay then: let's say you (Yuri) can take over all my economical functions until the end of the holidays. If I'm positive about staying away at that time: you can HAVE them, deal? About KG: that's up to you now. 14:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I am very, VERY SORRY for what i have done as a member of CLEO Pierlot McCrooke 14:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oej... I'll discuss it with the future mayor of Noble City. --OuWTB 10:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hi How are you ? }}, when are you coming back, if not as our King, maybe as a new citizen? Lars Washington 15:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps, we'll see what time brings. 16:46, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, glad to see you are in good shape. Looking forward to your next visit Lars Washington 04:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) You are such a wise person, it makes me very happy to know you keep an eye on us over the shoulders of so many Will you return when time is there ? Lars Washington 15:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Als de tijd rijp is 16:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Recrowned You are recrowned as king Pierlot McCrooke 16:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, as a matter of fact, he did not take his crown off, so he cannot be re-crowned he is and stays our King! Dixit a Lovian loyalist And now I'm off, starving! Lars Washington 16:39, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::He still wears his title, but soon all the pages about the Royal family, King, etc. will be put in the past. Also the royal palaces will find a new function. 17:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Nope, I really can't see it; I really can't - or isn't there anything to see? Am I already a burocrat (spelling??), because I can't see a change. I think I remember you said you'd do it after the change of the state form, or am I just imagining that? Any way, lett me know. Not that there is a hurry, but the sooner the better. 18:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :You were already indeed. I made you bureaucrat this afternoon. You won't notice changes, besides one little thing: you can make other users moderators. This is on the special pages page, on the bottom. 18:30, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::And grant or revoke rollback status :) --OuWTB 05:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations, Yuri. (I liked the other spelling more) 11:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear I am sorry to hear you left us. I hope you still come over once in a while 11:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :He will, but curently he his having some rest. 16:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::You know, it's awesome to have a free and gentle Lovian who replaces me directly and who seems to represent me when I' gone :) Maybe you could become my Royal Spokesman? 17:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::I just figured you were too busy, so I just letted the fair lady know. 17:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister (I know you aren't here, but I just have to let you know) 07:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Gosh Am I glad to see you're alive and kickingg Lars Washington 17:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey! Well, I'm very busy these days as I am working hard for the core group of the high school's last grade. It's awefully quiet around here. How are you? 17:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm just fine, thank you for asking. But I am very, very lonely, it seems everyone hase disappeared (vanished?), I hope it is not my fault If feel like I am one a faraway planet now. Lars Washington 17:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Very busy with other stuff... :( --OuWTB 08:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I see, ... ??? Lars Washington 16:06, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::School. --OuWTB 05:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: , at least 2 lonesome warriors stay foot on this site ! Lars Washington 07:27, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D Better two than zero :) --OuWTB 12:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: hihi :-P, ... BTW, have you noticed the new image on landj ? Lars Washington 15:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, not until now :D It's a beautiful flower, but not really my colour :D --OuWTB 05:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Man wat is 't leeg hier zeg... --OuWTB 15:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back ;) --OuWTB 15:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : ??? Nou breekt m'n klomp! Lars Washington 15:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Heb je nog 'n klomp aan dan? ;) Hij bezoekt ons eenmalig als Sinterklaas vrees ik :) --OuWTB 15:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Not Dead Yet! Coming back with tons of new info and descriptions soon!Ligency 22:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What? What exactly is this wiki about? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Citizen I would like to apply. My name is Matthew thompson as you already know and my offical residence is Love Island since I am stuck there. I will update my diary soon since the universal translator broke. I just fixed it. Ligency 09:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Please Check This Out: The Act TO Save Lovia Fuji12345 04:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) How should I start? I'm thinking of starting some things on this wiki but how do you recomend I start? I was considering being a lovian buisness man but I'm not sure if that's the best idea so I'm asking you, your highness. Also, are artificial islands legal under lovian law? I don't see anything about it, but I might be mistaken. --MechaMage 17:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) A Noble Attempt...? Hi Dimi, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) Dat is het saaie stukje tekst dat alle voormalige politici moet inspireren om terug te keren. Wat ik van jou verwacht? Daar bel ik wel een keertje voor als je terug bent. Ik heb het gevoel dat dit mss wel net genoeg zou kunnen zijn om.. Tja, je weet wel. In ieder geval wordt het met jouw medewerking 'a noble attempt'. CUsoon ;-) 14:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alberto Magnus Could the famous Libertan whine-importer and chef Alberto Magnus be the personal chef of your majesty? Pierius Magnus 19:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :His majesty doesnt exist any more McCrooke 14:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Is it good if qwe replace the Highway 1shield? becuase they are trademarked McCrooke 14:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, is it? I'll consider it. 14:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Atually i have made a fout but still it is orginaller to design your own shield McCrooke 14:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't really matter. I don't bother too much about copyrights on this site. But I will consider designing a new one, in the future. 15:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you also become king again? I think that wikination will become activer from it McCrooke 15:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I kind of hope to that, indeed. On November 9, it's EXACTLY two years ago since I first became king, and I would like to do that again on the same day. I will open a discussion on it in the Pub. 15:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could also design road signs like they have in Libertas? McCrooke 15:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly two years indeed :) Coincidence? --Bucurestean 09:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::In fact: yes. I was just bored and my Internet had been fixed after a long time, and I was a little irritated with losing my Buro rights in Wikistad, so I decided to show up. Never planned to come back as a King however. But I don't complain ^^ 09:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, the Wikikids took the power... can't help it. :S --Bucurestean 09:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I saw so... Really screwed it up, didn't they? Blocking everyone (including the founders, haha, how dare they), arguing like babies . Glad I don't have to clean up thát mess! 09:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::It ain't interesting anymore, now all 10 year old kids are bureaucrats. Pretty disappointing though. --Bucurestean 09:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree. And now, after all these years, I have "sikkepit goesting" to do anything of their level. The age gap is too large, isn't it? They're 10-14, we're 16-18 (almost 19). 10:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd like to have my word in this; I can't really say you're acting mature. After the rights are removed, it suddenly becomes "uninteresting and boring". Tedjuh10 (Talk) 13:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dude. What is so hard to understand. I can't even edit normally because there are some little kids that want to see me blocked. Why do you think there's no activity anymore? Maybe I got blocked and maybe there weren't any other editing people. Now all 10 year old kids have admin rights, of course it won't be fun editing. --Bucurestean 18:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Don't misunderstand me Tedjuh: Wikistad was already uninteresting and boring months ago. It just got a little less useful to be there, being blocked and removed from the adminship of the site Robin and I once founded. 18:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot It seems that Pierlot, under the name of "PatatjeOorlog", is vandalising my User page (see here). I'd greatly appreciate it if you could warn/block him, or protect my user page against editing. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 13:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I appreciate you telling me this. However, I will not block Pierlot. I have pardonned him yesterday, while he promised me to behave properly. All the things of the past are temporarily forgotten. I hope you understand. If he does it again, once, he will instantly be blocked for a long period. Is that okay with you Tedjuh? 13:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah. I wasn't aware of that ;). I can understand Pierlot was a bit pissed. Thanks. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 13:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. And feel free to let me know whatever is on your mind: communication matters. Enjoy this beautiful Sunday in Lovia! 13:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Are you people giving him another chance? Why, for God's sake, why? He (Pierlot) has had plenty of chances, dozens of chances, and he always makes the same mistakes again. Why whould it be different this time? Dr. Magnus 18:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Archivation Op de owtb manier:Ik wil arsjief! McCrooke 14:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Arkief* zeggen ze bij mij :P --OuWTB 14:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Maasr je zei ook wel eens arsjief op deze wikiA McCrooke 14:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Idd. Arsjief en arkief kunnen allebei. Ik typ af en toe Montforts (waar ik nu woon, dus arsjief) en af en toe Etsbergs (waar m'n familie goeddeels vanafkomt: dus arkief) --OuWTB 14:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Provisional Congressmen Thank you for your kind offer, which I hereby accept. Glad to be able to be of any help. Pages First of all: I am happy to be here, and this site seems to be a great one for me. I am sad to see that WikiStad, after a long period of activity, has become inactive once again. I therefore went here. I have written some articles in the past, including Dr. Magnus and Alberto Magnus, the first one being my own (fictional) character and the other one being his son. I noticed you have put a deletion tag on them, and I have reverted that. I would not like to see my pages getting deleted. I would be more then happy to improve them if you would ask me to, however. Perhaps you could help me improve them? So that I will know what exactly you want the pages to look like? Thanks in advance, your majesty, Dr. Magnus 13:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, please don't call me Majesty yet: my coronation is later this night . :I am glad you are willing to improve your articles. I tagged them because they didn't fit into the Lovian context too well. Of course, I won't "just" delete them: some small changes can make this article perfectly suited. One of the easy ways is "placing" your character in Lovia. For example: mention his living here, where he lives and what he does in Lovia. These kind of things. I'm sure you're creative enough to come up with great ideas. Secondly, we can work on spelling and language issues. "Whine" for example, isn't correct, and should be "wine". Sometimes, it's just about typing errors. No big deal, of course, but correcting makes your article much stronger. You see? :) :See you tonight in the Capitol for the coronation! Yours truly, 17:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::@OWTB: Typical mistake I am not supposed to make, as a student of English 18:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I can understand why at our school it's considered wrong to write or say "you're" "I'm" etc. We must say and write "you are" and "I am". It helps a little bit for those who only use English at school, but for me it's irritating :P --OuWTB 18:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh no, it's not considered wrong . Of course, in academic essays we preferably use the full forms. Using "your" when it should be "you're", however, is very wrong :p. 17:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::We just have "strenge" teachers :( If I had chosen German in the 3th class, I would have some trouble now, because they read ten books a year; for French only three books... --OuWTB 17:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ten books a year? :o Oh fuck, that's a lot for secundary school! We only read a couple of books for each language (Dutch: 4, I think; English: almost none; German: 1; French: 2-3). And now at University I have to read 20 literary works in one academic year. 17:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know :( We must read a lot (but I only read samenvattingen on the internet :P). But well, Limburgish people speak much German of course, more than we speak Dutch, so they expect us to be able to read it perfectly. (which isn't true :P) You could say that people use Limburgish to read/write and speak, Dutch to write and German to speak (for example if you want to speak with someone who speaks a different dialect). And of course in Belgium they know that if you give people too much homework, they'll only read samenvattingen :P --OuWTB 18:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Are you fellows Dutch-Limburghians really so German-minded? In East-Flanders, it is UNTHINKABLE to speak German to one another, except if you try to re-enact some war scene or a Hitler speech 18:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Only the language è :P We just use it because it is necessary. With 500 dialects you can't speak them all, f.e. the word "gróndj" (ground) could be this: gróndj, grónd, groond, groondj, gkróndj, gkrónd, gkroond, gkroondj, gròònd, gròòndj, gkròònd, gkròòndj and so on, so well.. And Dutch is too difficult to speak with the hard-g and "ui" and "sch" (which we pronounce as "sh", like Germans do :P). --OuWTB 18:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: You are a bizarre piece of cultural accident indeed 18:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I just happen to be born near the German border, that's all ;) Mer es ich Lèmbörgsj sjrief, kèns se mich waal verstaon, dóch? --OuWTB 18:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Met wat moeite wel - but I do appreciate it if you can spare me the translation work. I'm a Dutch linguist in the making, not a German or Limburgish. 18:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::It is very easy to read for a native Dutchman I think, but understanding it when spoken will be a little bit uneasier for you I guess :P And of course it's useful to speak/write English: good=good, deer=animal (comp: deer :P), boeat=boat, tratsj=trash, hae ran=he ran etc. You'll learn Limburgish before you know it ;) --OuWTB 18:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I fear I might learn West-Flemish before any other regiolect. At Ghent University, 50% of all students is from East-Flanders, 48% from West-Flanders and 2% from elsewhere xD. (that's just a guess, but I think it's not far from right) 18:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahah :D Then you'll have to say you're studying three languages, not only Dutch and English, but also West-Flemish ;) I don't know much about Flemish so I can't say whether it's easy, but I guess like has happened with all Dutch regional languages (except Limburgish) it has become a little bit "neerlandificated". --OuWTB 18:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) To some degree they must have indeed, but I suppose the most significant change is "Brabantification". It's quite a serious issue in Belgium. If you'd watch our soap operas (which I don't do), you'd hear that about 80% of all soap actors speaks Brabantish. Kinda freaky. 18:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I hardly watch television, but we do have some Limburgish soaps (mostly spoken in the dialect of Maastricht...) In Limburg we're not worrying about it. We're happy as long as we don't have too much contents here and here ;) --OuWTB 18:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Your Majesty Your Highness, my old friend, Congratulations with you being back in Lovia and back in the palace! I'm sorry I missed the crowning ceremonies. I hope you found other people willing to dance a waltz to Strauss' Donau. Is there anything I can do? In part, it is also my fault the nation went into decline - considering my quintessential inactivity. Lovia however, still resides within my heart and mind. Tell me, what is it I can do for my country? I want to make up for these flaws, and thereby I will respond to a most famous statement by the American president John F. Kennedy: "Ask not what your country can do for you; ask what you can do for your country." Happy Saint Martin's! Yours sincerely, 07:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Arthur, my good friend, :The honor is mine, seeing your presence in Lovia. It's no big deal missing the opening ceremony. As long as you are willing to cooperate now, you are of equally great value as the attendees. I see you're actively involved in a Noble City private club? You think they allow certain noblemen to join...? :What you can do, is exactly what you started doing today. Making Lovia a vibrant nation is not about big plans and giant organizations. It's about creating a new atmosphere, participating in it and living the life that makes us want to come again and again. :Thanks a lot, Saint Martin brought me some interesting books: On the origin of species by Darwin, The selfish gene by Dawkins and some book by Daniel Dennett. And also a Bible ^^. On my request. Atheists should be aware of the thoughts of Christians too, I think. :Have a nice day. :Yours truly, :Your Servant 12:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The Winter Jewel First, welcome back oh glourious leader!! We missed you so much! I couldn't attend the ball because I had no invite. Anyway I would like to know if it is possible to build the Winter Jewel in Lovia. It is a palace for all of Noblity to enjoy thier Winter days. Can I have permission for it's commission please? You can choose the location, I don't mind From your humble yet little known servant Ligency 08:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S I managed to escape Love Island. My transmitter broke however so my journal wasn't quite finished. I managed to build a wooden raft. Pretty neat, eh? I will update the journal soon. Please reply thanks! Hurbanova Ben is still inactive and I don't think he will return. Could you fire him as mayor, so I can take this function for now? --OuWTB 09:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :You can do that yourself :) Mayor is a so-called free function. 12:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::So, every mayor that is inactive can be fired by anyone who's interested in the job? Sounds a bit strange... --OuWTB 13:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::That's the way it currently is. And it is that way, because we've NEVER had two candidates :). However, I didn't say we can throw every mayor away just like that: if the function is contested, a minor election could be held. But I suppose it is not contested in Hurbanova. 13:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, then I'll replace Ben. --OuWTB 13:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Categories HRH King Dimitri I, do you mind if I create categories of surnames? Then I have a better overview of the families and that would be very useful. --OuWTB 14:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... Within this category, you can. Please al name 'em ___ Family, like in Pennington Family. And please, don't make a category for every family: only the politically/culturally important ones. 14:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, f.e. Hladovka and Opať, because we at least have 10 governors/mayors of those families.. --OuWTB 14:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Aangezien je toch English studeert: als je nog wat suggesties hebt over de vakken hier, wil je me dat dan a.u.b. laten weten? Ik zou het heel handig vinden, want ik weet niet zoveel van Engels af :) --OuWTB 18:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I will. Possibly not today: I have some more work to do. 18:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't say today è ;) It doesn't have any priority of course. --OuWTB 18:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I know. Just making clear that I read your statement, and am planning to do it soon. Would it be okay if I proposed a more "academic" curriculum? 18:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh... It would be useful if I would understand what you propose.. What do you mean with a more "academic" curriculum? --OuWTB 18:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, the goal of what I do at university, for example, is not only to make students able to use grammar, but also to analyze and reproduce grammar. So, a more theoretical (academic >> university) stance. 18:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I know that :P --OuWTB 18:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Cléo Wil je deze SVP unblokken? Vroeger was dit account inderdaad een sokpop van Bucurestean, maar nu zit een andere gebruiker erop, genaamd Janaa, zie je mss wel eens op andere wiki's. Dus zou je hem dan willen unblokken? TahR78 15:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Tahr, je hebt Wikistad toch de dood ingejaagd. Waarom zouden we nog luisteren... --Bucurestean 16:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) English please . I'll unblock her - because I see no reason in blocking somebody innocent. However, I propose that Miss Janaa considers the option of abandoning an account with a history so corrupted as the Cléo account. If she makes the move to a new account and never uses the Cléo account, she will no longer encounter any problem. It's only a suggestion you see. It would make things easier where Cléo had become a citizen, and some kind of persona non gratia. 18:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's a he :P --Bucurestean 18:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Iedereen zegt "zij", ook op IRC, dus wat maakt 't :P --OuWTB 18:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you still use IRC? :O --Bucurestean 18:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well, "he" then. 18:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Never mind, it could be a shemale though. --Bucurestean 18:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Chinamale.. --OuWTB 18:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Chinamale? What the heck are you talking about :)) --Bucurestean 18:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Janaa = Chinese + male = Chinamale. --OuWTB 18:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know... but I guess you didn't understand my comment. --Bucurestean 18:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I know what a shemale is :P I might be Limburgish, but I'm not waerelsvraemp è. --OuWTB 18:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Et punctum. --Bucurestean 18:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) (archive!!!) Dalia II Donia I am looking for a member of the Royal family, male, above the age of 25 and unmarried, who could marry Dalia Donia. Anyone? Dr. Magnus 12:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :We don't have anyone :) Only me and Prince Sebastian, but he's already engaged. It is, by the way, a little strange to "arrange" marriages like that. Although we are a royal family, we often marry civilians, unarranged. 12:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It is true. There are no more princes available who have the proper age to marry... I saw only one unmarried prince, and he was from 1995! :D Is the family this small, or are there some royals without an article? I do not care how old the man is, as long as he is unmarried. :) Dr. Magnus 12:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :It won't be like "an arrangement"... I'll just write the two have known each other for quite a while, and fell in love! :) Dr. Magnus 12:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that does sound nice . I'm sorry to disappoint you by telling our royal family doesn't have many young men or women. 12:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It could be an older man. I am sure there must be a thick headed bachelor some where, perhaps an eccentric? Could you make one up? :) Dr. Magnus 12:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC)